First Meet
by anegorskz
Summary: "APA KATAMU? Lima ratus ribu? Tidak kemahalan? Teman-teman bilang tarifmu cuman seratus ribu!" Shikamaru menjawab dengan suara keras, sontak wajah Ino memerah malu. Yup begini pertemuan 'aneh' antara mahasiswi psikologi dan mahasiswa akuntansi. Republish. Short Oneshoot. New akun. RnR?


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Peringatan: short oneshoot, AU, Typo(s), crack pair.

Summary: Pertemuan pertama yang sangat jauh dari kata berkesan.

* * *

.

.

.

First Meet

Pairing : Shikamaru dan Ino

Rate : T

.

.

.

* * *

 **Konoha, 20 April 2008**

"Hoaam .. _mendokusai_ " seru seorang pemuda bernama Nara Shikamaru dengan tampang mengantuk berjalan menuju perpustakaan Konoha, sesekali menguap bosan, ia berlagak seperti seorang mayat hidup yang baru bangkit dari kubur.

"Selamat siang ada yang bisa saya bantu ? " tanya seorang penjaga perpustakaan pada si pemuda.

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih" tolak halus Shikamaru yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh penjaga perpustakaan.

Shikamaru berlalu untuk mencari buku incarannya.

'Semoga saja ada, ini terlalu merepotkan! Seharusnya Asuma-sensei tidak membebankannya padaku hanya karena ia ingin kencan dengan Kurenai-sensei' Shikamaru menggerutu dalam hati.

Shikamaru memang seorang pemuda malas tapi jangan salah ia juga seorang jenius, karena kejeniusan itu membuat Asuma dosennya meminta tolong kepadanya untuk mempelajari lebih lanjut ilmu akutansi yang memang sudah menjadi bidangnya untuk proyek baru Asuma.

" _Mendokusaina_ , dimana buku sialan itu ?" ada sedikit penyesalan menolak bantuan penjaga perpustakaan tadi. Daripada mengeluh terus ia memutuskan untuk terus mencari, karena semakin cepat selesai semakin cepat pula ia tidur.

Akhirnya perjuangan absurd Shikamaru membuahkan hasil, kini buku dengan sampul orange tua telah ditangannya. Ia ingin segera meminjam tapi karena melihat antrean yang begitu banyak ia memilih membaca buku itu sebentar. Tapi memang sedang jam sibuk, hampir tidak ada tempat untuk dia duduki. Beruntung ada bangku kosong tepat disebelah seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang.

Perpustakaan yang memang tidak memperbolehkan kebisingan membuat Shikmaru bertanya lirih.

"Permisi nona, tempat ini kosongkan ? Boleh saya duduk ?" memang bukan gaya Shikamaru yang suka seenaknya tapi karena masih tahu tempat, ia harus menjaga sopan santunnya.

Gadis pirang itu menatapnya dari bawah sampai atas dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jadi kau ingiin duduk disini ?" entah perasaan Shikamaru atau bukan, ia mendengar ada nada sinis dalam ucapan gadis itu. Tak ambil pusing ia hanya mengangguk malas.

"Oh, jadi kau mau duduk disebelahku untuk menggodaku yah? Kau mau mengajakku tidur? Kau pikir aku perempuan apa brengsek ! " entah karena tersambar apa, gadis itu tiba-tiba berdiri lalu berteriak. Orang-orang termaksud penjaga perpustakaan memandang Shikamaru dengan pandangan jijik.

Malas ribut. Shikamaru lebih memilih mengembalikan buku ditangannya dan cepat-cepat pergi dari perpustakaan.

Tak lama kemudian gadis pirang itu menyusulnya. Kini matanya menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Tolong maafkan saya, perkenalkan saya Yamanaka Ino jurusan psikologi, saya suka mengamati bagaimana reaksi pria terhadap penolakan dan juga dipermalukan, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf jika membuatmu kaget, saya tahu anda tidak bermaksud" usai berbisik gadis pirang itu kini membungkuk meminta maaf.

'Sepertinya gadis ini perlu diberi pelajaran, masa bodoh dengan sopan santun' pikir Shikamaru gamblang.

"APA KATAMU? Lima ratus ribu? Tidak kemahalan? Teman-teman bilang tarifmu cuman seratus ribu?!" Shikamaru menjawab dengan suara keras. Tiba-tiba satu perpustakaan ngakak mendengar penuturan Shikamaru bahkan beberapa diantaranya melempar kertas gulungan kepada Ino yang kini wajahnya memerah.

Shikamaru lalu memegang kedua pundak Ino lalu berbisik.

" _Well_ Yamanaka Ino-san, perkenalkan namaku Nara Shikamaru, saya mahasiswa jurusan akuntansi, dan sudah tugas saya membuat keadaan menjadi _balance_ " Shikamaru tersenyum tipis lalu meninggalkan Ino.

"Kauuu!" Ino kembali berteriak sambil menatap marah pemuda berambut nanas yang hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh.

"Hoam mendukusai tapi manis juga.." samar-samar ada semburat merah dipipi Shikamaru.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

END

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Omake :

"Aku kira tou-san seorang _gentleman_ , huh jauh dari harapan!" Nara Shina bocah yang kini berusia 6 tahun menatap sebal ayahnya yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya.

"Hei-hei, itu hanya masa lalu!" Shikamaru menggaruk pipinya, ia malu menemukan putri sulungnya mengatainya dengan tatapan menghina.

"Itu benar Shina-chan, lagipula _tou-san_ mu itu sekarang sayang sekali sama _kaa-san_ " Nara Ino menatap sang suami yang sedang salah tingkah. "Dan Shina-chan juga pastinya" lanjut Ino membelai sayang rambut hitam putrinya.

"Hoam, aku juga sayang _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_. Selamat tidur." Shina memejamkan matanya memasuki alam mimpi.

"Dia sudah tidur? Ayo kembali" ajak Shikamaru menggenggam tangan sang istri. Mereka berjalan perlahan keluar kamar.

"Tunggu, aku matikan dulu lampunya." Ino menatap sayang putri mereka yang sedang tidur lalu mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan menceritakan _nya"_ Shikamaru menatap Ino.

"Dia sangat ingin tahu, lagipula itu pertemuan pertama kita."

"Yah pertemuan pertama yang tidak berkesan, _mendokusai_ "

"Jangan bilang kau menyesal!?" Ino menatap geli Shikamaru, ia sangat tahu Shikamaru sangat malu jika membahas pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Menyesal? Jangan bercanda. Kau dan Shina adalah keajaiban untukku" Shikmaru menarik Ino kedalam dekapannnya. Memeluk sang dewi dengan segenap kasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" Shikamaru mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Aku juga mencitaimu, anata." Ino membalas dekapan sang suami diiringi senyuman hangat.

* * *

Yosh ini republish, akun lama saya hapus dan tara ini akun baru. Sedikit berbeda dengan yang lama.

oke sampai bertemu dengan ff saya lainnya. Review arigatou.

Lots of love.

iko.


End file.
